the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shere Khan
Shere Khan is the main antagonist of The Jungle Book and it's sequel. He is a Bengal tiger, the same breed as his girlfriend. He is also the main antagonist of The Lioness and the Tiger with minor roles in War of the Wild and Journey of the Vixen. Appearance He is a large, muscular Bengal tiger with orange fur, black stripes, a white muzzle, paws and underbelly, a light brown nose, lavender eyelids and lavender circles around the eyes, with yellow eyes, and sharp claws which in stark contrast to Scar or Niju are drawn back. In his first appearances he is a normal tiger but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears Soviet style military clothing but during the post coup trials at the start of the dictatorship he wears black judge robes. In War of the Wild, he wears light blue trousers, a white lab coat and an orange turtleneck. Like Scar, Shere Khan speaks with a very thick British accent; even during his heroic time in Journey of the Vixen, something of which unsettles Lady Blue especially when compared to her own Cockney-esque accent. Literature War of the Wild: Shere Khan plays a relatively minor role in the story War of the Wild where he is shown to be a criminal mastermind and one of the wealthiest in his respective universe, even having his own private army of tigers. Here, he is accompanied by Scar. While he plays a minor role in the story however, it could be argued that he plays a more major role than Annabelle, Vixen and Lady Blue in this story put together. He first appears watching a news report on the black holes caused by the generator and in the process comes across Zira searching for more power for the portal generator, but at first the tiger is unimpressed and calls in his guards to arrest her, however she pulls her trump card and the guards are called off, whilst Scar is unimpressed by Zira, Shere Khan becomes a lot more intrigued by the fact that the generator can revolutionize the crime business. She explains on intending to use the device to rob the universe's gold repository, that night Shere Khan meets Belladonna intending of finding out Zira's identity since the whippet formerly worked with her. The plan is carried out seemingly flawlessly but the soldiers are replaced by Charmer and Ranger, the latter of whom seals the portal. But Zira decides on revenge and sends Ranger flying on the glider almost losing his grip. Zira then prepares to kill Ranger until Charmer holds her at gunpoint warning her that if she throws the bomb then she goes up with it allowing Ranger to try to escape with it until the tiger hits him in the stomach and prepares to kill him by crushing him in a bear hug. But Ranger's potential death is prevented by the arrival of Belladonna who knocks him, Scar, Ranger and Charmer off their feet, whilst Scar is concerned about the damage being done, Shere Khan is less concerned and believes that with any luck, Belladonna and Zira will destroy each other. However after he and Scar are left alone neither he nor Scar are seen again. Journey of the Vixen: In literature, Shere Khan normally plays the role of a villain but the story Journey of the Vixen changes that, even when he only plays a small role in the story. In the story, he summons Lady Blue to the Indian jungle after she kills Percival McLeach which instantly frightens her but she races to the jungle where she finds the tiger and after he gains her trust he takes her to the Somnath temple. In the temple, he takes the vixen down a towering corridor to an even more towering door. And it is here where he claims that he can no longer go on and so he vanishes leaving the vixen to his superior. The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga Shere Khan is a general in the Tyrannian Army and alongside Scar and Scarface is one of Grigori's finest men, under his command is a field army of 80,000 tigers and tigresses, he is also shown to have a friendship with the Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John.Though he is often paired with Zira he now has a girlfriend of his own which is a Bengal tigress called Crystal and though he loves her she often frustrates him nonetheless she is just as cruel and fearsome as he is. After the Junta comes to power, Shere Khan is one of four judges who arrest many former members of the government and the military and put them on trial alongside Prince John, Red and Lord Shen and like many others in the Tyrannian Army such as Prince John and Scarface, he sets about bringing his Tyrannian lifestyle to Animalia hanging various portraits and paintings of himself or at least paintings of tigers in his home the instant he gets to Animalia. While he does hang portraits of himself, Shere Khan also hangs a portrait of a normal tiger in his home entitled "Silent Danger." He and Prince John particularly deal with military personnel and bodyguards, one of those military personnel being Jenna who later flees to Chile, Shere Khan then sends his men to Chile to find her which later erupts in a gunfight between him and the Romanian Fox Junta general Stefan in which 8 tigers are killed along with four foxes. Towards the end of the Junta, he gives Crystal a cyanide capsule and tells her to use it when the enemy advances to "save yourself" however overnight she discards it. Finally as the Animalian Patriotic Front advance on Trebdanek Shere Khan tries to poison himself but Crystal snatches his gun away and the cyanide capsule he plans to use. She also offers him to come with her and Hannah but Shere Khan tells her "I'm sorry Crystal. I'm not going anywhere." then he bites down on the capsule he hid in his mouth and is dead within fifteen minutes. His body is later found by the A.P.F After the Junta falls Crystal alongside Hannah and Emily are temporarily released from prison a second time. Emily to pay her respects to Herbert/ Mechanikat, Hannah to pay her respects to The Sheriff and Crystal to pay respects to Shere Khan. Appearances * War of the Wild * Journey of the Vixen Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Canon Category:Villains Category:Heroes